Sizing Up Katherine Beckett
by Writer Monkey
Summary: How can you make judgments on a man you don’t know, Castle?” She speaks, her words dripping with venom. “I’m a writer. It’s my job to size people up.” Casket smut.


Disclaimer: I do not own. Don't sue. Purely for entertainment purposes only.

Ok. I toyed with this story for a few days and I just couldn't get it the way I picture it in my head. I hope you still enjoy it. I know I enjoy any smut, so...here ya go! Angsty Caskett smut ahoy!

________________________________________________________________________________

"I told you_ not _to leave the car, Castle." She says with a low, fierce whisper. "Why do you have to defy everything I ask of you?"

She's sitting at her desk with her knees pressed tightly together. Her fingertips drumming on the desktop. The heels of her feet are resting on the legs of the chair looking as if she could leap forward at any moment.

Castle knows this is not good.

"I just thought I could provide some kind of help-" He starts but is cut off by Beckett.

"That is a field of combat, Castle, which you are not trained in. You could be seriously injured and it would be my ass on the line." She says, shaking her head slightly but keeping her eyes trained on his.

"Well," he says putting on a goofy grin, "I wouldn't want to put that fine ass on the line."

"If you want to keep shadowing me-" she says, wheeling her chair impossibly close to him, "you _will_ respect me. If that's a problem, you could only make me so happy as to leave."

"You wouldn't want me to do that. You want to be in control, just admit it."

"Excuse me, Castle?"

"You crave it. You feed off of it. Control is your drug of choice. I bother you _so much_ because you can't control me and that drives you crazy."

"That is absolutely ridiculous." She stands up. Grabbing her cup of coffee she heads into the break room to get a refill, hoping the action will end the conversation; she was getting a headache.

Castle follows her into the break room, ready to press the subject a bit more. He wanted to test her and see just how far he could go…Every author needs to know their boundaries. He hadn't quite reached hers yet.

Beckett puts her cup down on the grate below the coffee spout. Clicking a few buttons, she has a while to wait before the coffee heats up and the milk is foamed. She turns around and Castle is sitting at the table watching her.

"Castle, go make yourself useful."

"With what, Kate?"

"Beckett. And there's tons of paperwork to be done…" she pauses. "On second thought, you could take the day off and finish your book and give me a break." She really didn't _want_ him to leave. Truth was she enjoyed his company, and the looks he'd give her every now and then did warm the pit of her belly.

"If you _really_ want that, Beckett, I'll do it." He says walking towards the coat room.

"You have no idea how much…"

"You know, I'm only doing this because I didn't listen to you earlier. "

"_There it was", _Kate thought. _"submission." _

Rick walks over to the coat room to grab his coat and head home for the day. He pauses. He could tell Kate was in a bad mood from the run-in earlier with her ex. She'd obviously been really hurt by him and he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"You know, whatever it was that ended your relationship with your ex-" he starts, "it was for the best."

Kate whips her head back around to face him. "Excuse me?" she says incredulously, blinking her eyes twice.

"Ya know. The guy seemed like a real jerk. You're better off without him."

"Oh, and who would I be better off with? You don't even _know_ the guy. How can you make judgments on a man you don't know, Castle?" She speaks, her words dripping with venom.

"I'm a writer. It's my job to size people up."

"Castle. Just do us both a favor. Get your coat and leave. It's been a long day, and it's proving to be a long night. Just cut your losses while you can." Kate says, turning back to her coffee.

Castle walks into the coat room to grab his coat. Putting one arm through the sleeve, he pauses. "You know, Kate. If your mom was still alive, she'd be proud of you. The way you look out for other people, the kind heart you have deep….deeeeep down in there. You're probably not the daughter she'd envisioned when she was tying pink ribbons in your hair as a child, but you'd definitely make her proud."

Beckett forgets her coffee and pushes him as hard as she can to the back wall of the walk in closet. His eyes are filled with shock, but a little twinkle in his eye dances as she comes face to face with him. Finally tasting the forbidden fruit, his mind screams out all the things he wishes to say to her but he remains silent. Silent until she forces her lips upon his.

Kate fumbles with Rick's Italian leather belt which probably cost the same as the down payment on her Ford. The belt is whipped out of the loops in one swift motion and falls to the ground with a clink. Rick moves quickly with her pants, mirroring what she has just done.

They're in a clumsy rush. Hands bumping hands, arms tangling in between their pulsing bodies. The only clothing that falls to the floor is their pants which pool at their feet. They unbutton each other's shirts in a fast frenzy of fingers darting in and out, this way and that. Desire growing in each of their bodies, the faster they got to the finish line the better.

Their kisses are wet and sloppy and quick. Tongues dart in and out, alongside their earlobes. Hot and heavy breaths on their cheeks. Rick stops and pulls away, only to rest his forehead against hers. Kate won't have it. It's too much of a tender moment. This isn't about love. There could be time for that later, but now it's different.

Taken aback, he pushes his fingers through her hair almost too roughly, pulling her lips away from his for a moment. He pins her up against the wall of the room, causing several coats to fall down in the process. Those don't matter, he'll get them later. All he can concentrate on is the smell of her shampoo and the way her fingers are expertly working their way down to grab a hold of him.

Her eyes are smoldering with need. Her cat eye makeup is smudged and it makes her look dangerous. One could be fooled, but Rick knew. He knew. She was just an insecure woman who goes through life without being appreciated. This was something he was sure of. If she had been appreciated or even acknowledged in this male-dominated field of work, he's sure she'd be a little less stoic, a little more likely to show emotions. One thing he knew for sure, Kate was independent. He wonders if there's a way he can change thing. Not wonder, really. He hopes.

He dips his right hand inside her shirt and pulls her closer, close enough to feel his erection on her stomach; her taught, porcelain stomach. He plays with the ring that hangs around her neck. Fingering the stone and lacing it through his index finger, she yanks the chain back and throws it behind her. She's not ready to let him into her life and him holding onto her one connection to her mother was too much right now. This was about vehemence. Carnal lust. The completely biological process of acting out passion. This was not about love or tenderness. She just needed a release.

Kate pulls his chest flush against hers, craving skin on skin contact hot to the touch. Her back hits the cold wall and tiny bumps form on her arms, making the hair stand on end. Rick doesn't notice. He keeps kissing her neck, dipping his tongue in and out of her clavicle every now and then. His thumb runs down her spine, in the little track from the top of her neck down to the small of her back where her waist flushes out and this drives him crazy.

She wraps one leg around his waist and stands on the ball of her remaining foot. She stares deep in his eyes and Castle nods, knowing what she wants without having to say it. In one swift movement, he lifts her up and balances her back against the wall. She wraps her other leg around his midsection and feels his erection press against her, slightly twitching at the contact.

He balances their weight as he places a hand flush on the wall. She positions him at her entrance and he enters her in one wild thrust. Kate's head sinks low for a minute, splaying her hair across his chest, her breath hitching as she breathes in. He wraps a hand around her ass and lifts her up a bit higher, the movement causing chills to run down both of their spines.

Rick watches her chest as he bounces her up and down, creating a rhythm. He takes a mental picture and remembers every inch of her skin, even the small brown freckle right above her bellybutton. This, he thinks, is his favorite part about her.

Kate's hands are gripping onto his shoulders tightly. Her nails dig into his flesh. A drop of blood may come out, but neither care. Their kissing becomes feverish as the thrusts come faster. In. Out. In. Out. Kate's face it twisted as if in agony and he can feel her begin to tighten. Their lips are pressed together, but their mouths are open, breathing heavily into each other's mouths. He pushes the small of her back closer to him and he can hear a deep growl start to form in the back of her throat. The vibrations tickle his lips.

As she feels the familiar heat begin to rise, Kate bites down on Castle's forearm, stifling a scream. The idea of something so carnal, so much pleasure, and watching Kate writhe in pleasure gets Castle even more excited. He pumps into her several more times, then begins to slow as he reaches his peak.

He sets her down on the ground and brushes stray strands of hair out of her face. She pulls her pants up, straightens her shirt, and opens the door to the coat room.

"I hope you don't mind picking up those coats…" she says, grabbing her coffee and returning to her desk.

Castle stands there in shock as he eyes the coats lying in a pile on the floor.


End file.
